Les preuves
by Eilowny
Summary: Et si Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Tony et que celui ci se retrouvait face à un choix difficile?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Les preuves

**Genre :** Général/Drame

**Disclaimer** Rien n'est à moi et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire… Au moins pas pour l'instant.

Non ! Non ! Je rigolais ! Pas la peine de m'envoyer vos avocats. Les chances que je me fasse un jour de l'argent là-dessus son proche du zéro absolu.

**Rating :** G, enfin je crois…

**Bon à Savoir :** Pas de slash, une autre fois peut-être. Et j'aime torturer les personnages que j'aime.

**Résumé :** _(c'est normalement à ce moment là que ceux qui lisent mes fics Harry Potter (s'ils existent encore) se demande où ils sont tombés.)_ Et si Gibbs _(Ca y est, là, ils sont déjà partis)_ n'avait pas une confiance absolu en Tony et qu'un jour, celui-ci se retrouve avec un choix difficile à faire.

**Note :** Je suis une fan de la dernière heure de NCIS, j'ai sans doute zappé quelques infos sur la vie de Tony donc,… pardonnez mes erreurs. Si je reçois de bons échos, je continuerais cette fic après mes examens. _(Si mes pronostiques sont exactes, le dernier fan des slashs Harry/Dray vient de cliqué sur « précédente ».)_

Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 : Comment un homme se révèle être une femme…

- Les preuves ont été manipulées, Gibbs. Aucun doute là-dessus !

Abby s'activait autour de son labo, montrant du doigts tour à tour ses télescopes, son rapport, l'écran,… Elle marchait nerveusement, une lueur inquiète sur le visage et avec manifestement beaucoup de nervosité.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda son supérieur.

Pareil à lui-même, il n'y avait pas plus impassible et sérieux. Un dossier marron clair entre les mains, il suivait des yeux la scientifique, comprenant malheureusement où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai fait tous les tests possibles,… trois fois, ajouta-t-elle dès qu'elle vit Gibbs sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche. A chaque fois, j'en arrive à la même conclusion : l'urine du capitaine de corvette Stream est celui d'une femme.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Embêtant lorsqu'il s'agissait en fait bien d'un homme, arrêté pour vente de drogues. Le capitaine de Corvette Stream avait du se soumettre à un test lors de son arrestation. Maintenant qu'on découvrait que celui-ci avait été falsifié, même un novice en droit sortirait l'homme de sa prison.

- Qui a recueilli cet échantillon ? dit Gibbs avec un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Abby se figea, un air un peu ennuyé sur le visage. Comme elle tardait à répondre, Gibbs répéta sa question.

- Qui a recueilli cet échantillon, Abby ! tonna-t-il.

- Tony.

L'air ennuyé se communiqua instantanément à Gibbs. Il n'y avait eu aucun intermédiaire. Tony avait apporté lui-même les preuves à Abby et rien n'aurait pu expliquer une telle erreur. S'il s'agissait bien d'une erreur.

Lorsqu'il descendit rejoindre son équipe Gibbs arborait l'expression la plus mécontente possible, un café bien serré dans sa main droite. En entendant les habituelles disputes puériles qui traversaient le bureau, il se sentit une envie de hurler.

- Si tu veux mon avis, _Zeeva_, tu manques de douceur et de féminité. C'est vrai ! Comment comptes tu te marier un jour si à chaque fois qu'un homme t'approche, tu lui fais une prise de Box Thaï ?

- Et à ton avis Tony, répondit l'agent David, comment comptes tu te marier un jour si à chaque fois qu'une femme s'approche de toi tu lui sers un discours macho et misogyne ?

- Elle n'a pas tort, soutint McGee.

- La ferme, le bleu.

Pour une fois, Gibbs passa entre les bureaux sans aucun commentaire. A la place, il jeta plus qu'il ne déposa les résultats des tests d'Abby sur le bureau de Tony. Surpris, celui-ci l'ouvrit et y plongea son regard. Le sang se vida de son visage à mesure qu'il lisait le rapport.

- Tu as une explication à nous fournir ?

Tony leva le nez du dossier, plus blanc qu'un linge. McGee et Ziva écoutaient attentivement la conversation sans rien comprendre.

- Je suis sûr qu'aucune femme ne se trouvait à proximité au moment où je lui ai demandé son urine.

Il y eu un échange de regard indescriptible qui plongea McGee dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ziva quant à elle était déjà debout.

- On s'est fait avoir par une femme, agent DiNozzo ? demanda-t-elle avec un sarcasme plus que palpable.

Mais Gibbs fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- L'avocat du capitaine Stream a appelé. Son client va être libéré et il n'éprouve même pas le besoin de se déplacer pour vérifier ça.

Le ton était dur, le regard aussi et Tony se sentit rajeunir de 20 ans, à l'âge où son père le blâmait déjà d'exister.

L'incident fut clos. Aucune autre explication entre les deux agents fut échangée et McGee du se résoudre à ne pas comprendre.

Le reste de la journée passa à une lenteur exaspérante, dans un silence lourd. Tony garda ses blagues misogynes pour lui tout en complétant ses dossiers. Il n'osait pas jeter un regard à Gibbs, plongé dans ses e-mails et dans une paperasse monstre.

Incapable de croire ce qui lui arrivait, il se mit à faire le résumé de ses gestes lors de l'arrestation de l'agent Stream. A aucun moment quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'était occupé de ce fichu échantillon d'urine. S'il avait déjà été accusé d'un crime dans le passé, c'était bien la première fois que Gibbs lui-même manifestait de la méfiance envers lui.

Deux jours plus tard, un appel renvoya toute l'équipe sur le terrain : un marin tué dans ce qui ressemblait à un malheureux concours de circonstances peu vraisemblable. La victime s'était en effet donnée la mort en s'infligeant deux coups de couteaux dans le dos. Gibbs s'était levé de sa chaise en attrapant sa veste.

- McGee… David avec moi. Dinozzo ?

Bien entendu, Tony était déjà debout, rassemblant ses affaires.

- On nous a faxé l'identité de la victime. Je veux tout sur elle dans moins d'une heure, acheva Gibbs avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Tony était resté pétrifié comme un mollusque pendant une bonne minute. Ruminant contre son patron, il s'était néanmoins exécuté, sûr qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vengeance à la mode Gibbs, une simple punition. Il tira toutes les informations possibles sur la victime et ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

Mais les semaines et le mois passant, Anthony du se faire une raison. Le manège de son supérieur n'avait rien d'une punition mais se rapprochait plutôt d'une mesure de prévention. Il avait été mis en quarantaine. Dès qu'il s'agissait de s'occuper de preuves, Tony était écarté du lot et se tapait les dossiers et les fouilles dans les archives.

Il essaya plusieurs fois de s'adresser à Gibbs mais celui-ci possédait la capacité remarquable d'éviter d'être seul une seconde avec lui.

Amusé d'abord, Tony commença à se lever les matins de semaine avec tristesse. Puis il se surprit à traîner des pieds pour se rendre au travail. Et au bout du mois, sans qu'il n'ait jamais vu l'événement venir, il écrivit sa lettre de démission et la posa un soir, sur le bureau de Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon à savoir :** Je reçois mon bulletin le 28, le rating s'élève à K+ et je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de mes fautes d'orthographe. Désolée pour le chapitre précédent.

**Note de l'auteur :** Wow ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont sensas ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va décevoir aucun de vous. Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé : j'ai effectivement une idée de slash mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Gros merci à Nahel pour son aide si précieuse!

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 2 :** Comment on passe d'une situation précaire à une situation désespérée.

Ce n'est que samedi matin que Tony se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, pensant être en retard et « bon sang Gibbs va me tuer ! » puis il avait réalisé que a) c'était samedi et que b) il avait démissionné. Enfin, pas officiellement. Il fallait attendre lundi pour que son futur ex-patron lise sa lettre et la donne à l'administration.

Tout doucement, Tony s'apprêta à vivre le week-end le plus plat de toute son existence, préparant une pile de DVD près de la télévision et commandant une pizza et un tonneau de bière. Il commença avec « Guess who's coming to dinner » de Stanley Kramer et une quatre fromages. Et c'est juste au moment où Katharine Hepburn présentait son fiancé à son père que la sonnerie retentit. Machinalement, Tony alla ouvrir la porte de son appartement et l'instant d'après, son père lui faisait face.

* * *

Ziva tapotait sur son clavier, finissant un rapport et McGee était profondément captivé par son travail. Tous les deux avaient été priés de réquisitionner leur samedi pour une affaire urgente qui n'avait pas encore montré son nez. Tout comme Gibbs.

- Tu as vu Tony ? demanda soudainement McGee en levant la tête de son ordinateur.

Ziva le regarda un instant, l'air de chercher de quoi il parlait avant de recevoir l'illumination divine.

- Non. J'imagine que lorsque Gibbs va revenir, il aura droit à un coup de fil ravageur.

- Ni son portable, ni son fixe ne répondent.

- Bien, déclara Ziva avec un grand sourire. Avec un peu de chance, il s'est noyé dans son bain.

C'est à ce moment là que Gibbs choisit de débarquer devant et sans un « bonjour », il commença à leur introduire les faits.

- Un officier de la marine vient d'être retrouvé mort dans une chambre d'hôtel à Miami. L'affaire est à nous.

- Euh… A Miami, patron ? répéta McGee

- Oui… C'est en Floride, répondit Gibbs sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Où est DiNozzo ?

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il fut suivi par des « Je lui passe un coup de fil » sous le regard énervé de Gibbs. Les deux agents s'agitaient dans tous les sens lorsqu'il remarqua un élément inconnu sur son bureau. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lue en diagonal avant de la ranger dans sa veste.

- On y va ! lança-t-il à l'assemblée.

- Et Tony, s'enquerra McGee.

- Peu importe Tony ! tonna son patron, déjà dans l'ascenseur. Abby et Ducky nous attendent.

Les deux agents passèrent la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme sur Gibbs.

* * *

Le DVD était en pause sur un gros plan de Katherine Hepburn. A table, Tony et son père sirotait un café. Ou plutôt, Tony regardait son père siroter un café.

- Ca fait longtemps, commença celui-ci.

- Cinq ans, depuis la mort de mon Oncle. DiNozzo senior n'avait pas vieillit en cinq ans. Ses cheveux avaient certes pris une teinte grisonnante mais il ressemblait toujours autant à son fils. Mis à part ses yeux bruns.

- Tu es là parce que tu as entendu la nouvelle ? demanda Tony.

- Non. Je suis là parce que j'ai un service à te demander.

Tony eu un sourire amer.

- C'est drôle. Quand j'avais douze ans je n'étais pas vraiment utile.

Il prit la tasse de son père pour la remplir, en profitant pour lui tourner le dos.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Je change d'avis comme de chemise. Tu le sais bien.

Il y avait de l'humour dans sa voix mais Tony n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire.

- Je connais mieux tes ceintures que tes chemises, lança-t-il d'une voix froide.

Son père sauta de sa chaise et le força brutalement à se retourner. La tasse de café tomba sur le carrelage et il lui serra fermement le poignet.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, compris ?

- Lâche moi, répondit simplement Tony en grimaçant de douleur.

Son père avait toujours autant de force. Il le lâcha et ils reprirent leur discussion comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Tu joues toujours au détective, non ?

- Oui père, répondit Tony, retenant un soupire.

- Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai découvert des transactions inhabituelles dans le compte en banque d'un de mes associés.

- Je ne suis pas contrôleur d'impôts, l'interrompit Tony.

DiNozzo senior continua sans faire attention.

- Je soupçonne quelque chose de pas très net dans tout cela et j'aimerais que tu t'occupe de lui.

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Père, « détective » n'est pas synonyme de « tueur à gage ».

- Je te parle de l'espionner et de me donner les preuves de ce que j'avance, crétin ! Et vu que ton salaire ne doit pas être extraordinaire, je te propose beaucoup d'argent pour ça.

Le fait que son père n'était pas au courant que son salaire était inexistant à l'heure actuelle, surprit Tony. D'habitude, le si respecté DiNozzo avait des oreilles partout.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de travailler pour toi, dit-il.

- Moi je crois que si, lança son père en lançant un billet d'avion sur la table.

La destination était Miami. Après tout, c'était ça ou ramper devant Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** La canicule, ça me coupe bras et jambes (je sais, c'est pas une excuse).

**Petite Annonce :** J'ai besoin d'un(e) béta (relecteur) qui pourrait analyser les trucs illogiques et l'ortho parce qu'à 2 heures du mat', c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. Intéressé(e) ? Envoyez moi un message, il suffit de passer par mon profil.

_**Merci pour vos si gentilles reviews. **_

_**Vous êtes le pétrole qui fait que mes doigts tapent sur le clavier. **_

Chapitre 3 : Comment le hasard fait décidément bien les choses.

Dans l'avion qui les amenait à Miami, McGee ronflait sur l'épaule d'Abby. Ziva était concentré dans un livre gros comme une assiette profonde. Gibbs relisait la lettre de démission de Tony, Ducky le regardait faire d'un œil distrait. Conscient que les yeux du légiste étaient rivés sur lui, Gibbs rangea la lettre dans sa poche.

- Tu as été trop dur avec lui… dit Ducky.

- J'ai été prudent, répliqua Gibbs.

- C'est là que tu as tout faux, Jethro. Les jeunes gens ne veulent pas qu'on soit prudent pour eux.

* * *

Toute l'équipe arriva sur les lieux du crime, 4 heures après qu'il ait été signalé à la Marine. Le corps de l'officier Sergio Banda était couché sur le lit d'un hôtel 4 étoiles en plein milieu de la ville. L'équipe s'activait dans la chambre mise à part McGee qui interrogeait le groom qui avait découvert le corps, et Abby qui avait pris possession d'un pan entier du laboratoire criminel de Miami. 

- Je peux dire sans prendre trop de risque qu'il est mort d'une balle dans la cuisse, Jethro. Il s'est vidé de son sang.

Ducky parcourait le corps avec ses mains gantés de blanc. Gibbs écoutait, debout devant lui.

- Il semble curieux qu'il n'ait pu appelé à l'aide ou même arrêté le saignement. Cela me rappelle une aventure qui m'est arrivé en Angleterre alors que je pêchais avec un ami…

- Ducky,… l'interrompit Gibbs.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit mort il y a plus de seize heures. J'aurais des résultats plus complets dans quelques heures et j'enverrai tout ce que je trouve d'intéressant à Abby.

Gibbs acquiesça et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un _« Gibbs »_ strident venant de la salle de bain. Ziva montra son nez par la porte de celle-ci.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une toilette aussi propre. Aucun signe d'effets personnels. L'assassin a due nettoyer derrière lui.

- Continue de chercher, lança Gibbs simplement, sortant voir où en était l'arrivée de son café.

* * *

Dans le couloir, McGee écoutait le groom raconter l'extraordinaire découverte du corps en prenant des notes. Comment en simple héros, avait-il pris la décision d'appeler la police. Lorsque pour la troisième fois du récit, le serveur sauta du coq à l'âne, McGee lâcha prise. Avec Tony absent, il était débordé de travail. Ainsi quel ne fut pas son soulagement de voir celui-ci arriver en chemise fluo, une valise à la main. 

- Tony ! s'écria McGee en lui faisant signe et en allant vers lui.

L'ancien agent s'arrêta devant lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, le bleu ?

- Un officier de la marine, assassiné, s'appelant Sergio Banda. Tu devrais t'occuper de trouver son dossier. Gibbs est plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

En parlant, l'officier n'avait pas remarqué que le dit _« mauvaise humeur Gibbs »_ arrivait juste derrière lui avec un café brûlant en main.

- Que faites vous, McGee ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en se retournant et essaya de s'expliquer.

- Je… Et bien, patron,… je l'informe sur… sur…

- Ne l'informez pas, il ne travail pas pour nous, dit Gibbs avec un air menaçant et agacé dans les yeux.

La seule chose que son agent comprit fut qu'arriver en retard amenait à de fâcheuses conséquences sur le capital retraite. McGee s'interrogeait encore que Ziva apparaissait avec un dossier en main.

- Le capitaine Banda des états de service parfaits, Gibbs. Son supérieur vient d'appeler. Il se plaignait seulement d'une fiancé que lui avait présenté Banda mais _« qui ressemblait plus à une prostituée »_. Il a ajouté que… Tiens ! Tony ! On a fini par se décoller des lèvres de la fille qu'on avait dans le lit ce matin ?

Gibbs lui envoya un regard furieux. Tony gardait le sien le plus impassible jusque là.

- Retournez faire votre travail agent David. McGee… va rendre visite à Abby.

Le couloir fut rapidement déserté. Tony et Gibbs se lancèrent des éclairs.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je prends des vacances, répondit simplement Tony avec un grand sourire.

Gibbs prit une gorgée de son café.

- Tiens toi loin de cette enquête. Que tu fasses encore partie ou non du NCIS, il te reste certaines obligations.

Et il disparut dans la chambre du mort. Tony essaya d'en apercevoir un morceau mais il reçut la porte dans la figure.

* * *

Ziva s'impatientait dans la salle de bain, déclarant pour la millième fois de la journée _« qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette chambre. »_

Gibbs se tenait au milieu et fit le tour de la salle des yeux avant de s'intéresser de plus près aux toilettes. Il découvrit l'arrivée d'eau et en ressortit une arme.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose.

* * *

Tony prit un certains temps dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Gibbs n'avait pas parlé aux autres de sa démission, à en juger par la réaction de McGee. En un sens ça l'arrangeait. Son ancien patron lui laissait au moins un semblant de dignité. 

Tony soupira. Voilà qu'il sonnait comme son père.

Son portable se mit à vibrer frénétiquement dans sa poche. Il décrocha.

- Comment s'est passé ton voyage Anthony ? demanda une voix grave au bout du fil.

En parlant de son père…

- Merci pour la place en économique, mais c'était vraiment pas la peine…

Un grognement lui répondit de l'autre côté.

- Tu as eu le temps de t'intéresser au dossier ?

Son père lui avait envoyé toutes les informations qu'il possédait déjà sur son associé. Et en évaluant son épaisseur, Tony s'était demandé pourquoi son père avait besoin de lui.

- Angelo Frinaty ? Où vas-tu chercher tes associés père ? Dans les bars à prostituées que tu fréquentais presque sous le nez de maman.

- Arrête, je vais pleurer, ironisa son père. Contente toi de faire ton boulot.

Et il raccrocha. Tony décida de commencer là où le dossier lui demandait de commencer : dans la discothèque la plus mal fréquentée de Miami.

* * *

Au _Luna's Dream_ _(N/A : Totalement inventé, ne cherchez pas !)_, la musique ensorcelait les corps, hallucinait les esprits et rendait à moitié sourd les habitués. Les lumières décomposaient chaque geste comme un film mal enregistré. 

Tony était assis au bar, habillé dans ce qui faisait le moins possible _« agent du gouvernement »_. Sa cible était verrouillée. Angelo n'avait rien d'un ange : gros, lugubre, un cigare en bouche. Tony entendait son rire caverneux même avec l'ampli se trouvant à trois mètres de lui. L'associé de son père n'avait pas l'air d'un saint, surtout auprès de tant de belles filles. Tony se commanda une bière.

- Il vient souvent, Angelo ? demanda-t-il au serveur l'air de rien et en lui tenant un billet de dix dollars.

Le jeune homme d'origine hispanique lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ca dépend.

Tony ajouta un autre billet.

- Vous savez, je fais ce métier pour payer mes études. C'est pas facile tous les jours de travailler si tard.

Un autre billet de dix. Tony lui fit comprendre que c'était le dernier d'un seul regard.

- Il vient tous les soirs. Sauf le mardi : c'est mon jour de congé.


End file.
